Modern society has adopted, and is becoming reliant upon, electronic devices for various purposes. Electronic devices can vary from battery powered handheld devices to stationary household and/or commercial devices utilizing an electrical network as a power source. An electronic device typically has a user interface that allows a user to interact with the electronic device in various ways, such as, for example to configure and/or control operation of the electronic device according to the user's liking and/or preferences.
Wireless interfaces provide transfer of information over a distance without the use of electrical conductors such as wires. The distances involved may range from a very short (in the range of centimeters or the like) to long (in the range of tens or hundreds of kilometers or even more). Electronic devices equipped with one or more wireless interface can interact with each other over a suitable communications protocol using the wireless interface. Alternatively, or in addition, electronic devices may be equipped with wired interface to interact with each other using wires.
The Internet of Things (IoT) is the network of physical objects or “things” embedded with electronics, software, sensors and connectivity to enable it to achieve greater value and service by exchanging data with the manufacturer, operator and/or other connected devices, such as handheld devices. Each thing is uniquely identifiable through its embedded computing system but is able to interoperate within the existing Internet infrastructure.
Typically, IoT is expected to offer advanced connectivity of devices, systems, and services that goes beyond machine-to-machine communications (M2M) and covers a variety of protocols, domains, and applications. The interconnection of these embedded devices including smart objects, is expected to usher in automation in nearly all fields, while also enabling advanced applications like a smart grid.
Things, in the IoT, can refer to a wide variety of devices. These devices collect useful data with the help of various existing technologies and then autonomously flow the data between other devices. With wireless connectivity, various IoT devices may be controlled and/or monitored wirelessly.